Liv Another Day
by KitanaKia
Summary: Olivia McDonald Never Thought Her Life Would Change from It's Boring Drama Filled Days With Her Family To her Hectic Fun Nights With Her Best Friends but Now Things Will Change Thanks to A Pen Pal Program. Sometimes All It Takes Is A Letter To Set Things In Motion. GA fanfic Set during season seven. Zak/OC Aaron/OC
1. Chapter 1

_December 11, 2013 _

My name is Olivia McDonald, I'm twenty-three years old and I live in Dunnellon Florida. I honestly don't understand why I'm even writing this letter or how I let my friends talk me into this but I'm just going to go with it. Well to start off I'll tell you about myself a little. I'm 5'9 kinda pale but now I'm starting to get a tan a little. (I know I live in Florida how can I be pale right?) I'm in doors a lot and never really go outside too much.

I have long hazel nut brown hair and dark brown eyes. My birthday is in January fifth which I'm happy about, I love being a Capricorn. Anyway the reason I'm writing is because I'm taking this online writing course for my collage to earn some extra credit and my professor assigned everyone to pen pal their favorite celebrity. I know crazy right? Like you or anyone else would respond to some madness like having a pen pal. But my friends and I love your show and they dared me to do this.

And me being me I just had to show them wrong that you more than likely would now either A. Get this or B. you would get this but not respond which kinda defeats the purpose of having a pen pal. I was going to spend this letter gushing about how much your show has taught me and the experiences I've had…

But I will refrain from doing so. Your most likely a busy man so I will end this letter by saying I hope you get this and respond or you don't see this and toss it away because ANOTHER crazy fan has decided to write to you. I'm not crazy…okay maybe I am a little bit but in a good way promise. Okay I will end this letter now before I creep you out anymore than I already have.

Yours Respectfully,

Liv

Dear Olivia,

Wow I was really surprised when I got your letter a pen pal program is really cool I never did that when I was in school but I always wanted too. As for sounding like a crazy fan, you don't sound like that at all trust me when I tell you I've definitely had letters from some crazies and I don't think your one of them. What you said about the show was really sweet and I want to thank you for supporting us it really does mean a lot.

I've lived in Florida and to be honest I kind of miss it, you know being surrounded by water, I love water and I love to swim actually. You stated that you've had some experiences of your own in your letter would you care to elaborate on that? I would love to hear about it.

And as for not getting your letter or tossing it out or something, I never throw away fan mail. (Unless it's some death threat or something or something with dangerous chemicals in it cuz I have gotten some of those as well) I think it's really cool to hear from fans and their feedback about the show and everything. You said your friends what it as well? Tell me about them and more about yourself as well. I look forward to your next letter my new pen pal.

Zak Bagans

Dear Zak,

OMFG! I can't believe you actually responded to my letter! Holy shit! Okay I'll calm down now and write like a normal sane person. Um well I really only have two friends really like I said in my last letter I don't really get out much, at all really. The only reason I even have them as friends is because we all met online on this 3D chat room thing called IMVU. You probably wouldn't know what it is but yeah. Their names are Jennifer who is blonde and has a bubbly hyper personality all you have to do is be around her and you just smile and have a good time.

The other her name is Tecka ( I know weird name but yep she prefers to be called that than her real name which even Jennifer and I don't know) we met online when we were seventeen, well when I was seventeen. Tecka is the oldest she four years older than me, I'm in the middle and Jen is a year younger than I am. I have an older brother who I don't talk to we don't get along. We have different mothers. My mom is gone she left us when I was I think four not sure don't really remember her much anyway.

My dad is a sales associate at this car dealership here. And my stepmother (my brother's mom) is a nurse at the local hospital. You said you wanted to know more about what happened to me.

Well I was about fifteen and one of my cousins who I was really close to had passed away from leukemia and I was devastated. She had recently then had come to see me and she seemed really okay and fine and happy even. I'm trying not to cry telling you this but anyway, in our backyard there is this tree house that we had built ourselves when we were younger. (Yea not kidding we really built it ourselves and everything, I will include a picture so you can see it)

Anyway when she came over we would spend every single moment of our time together in that tree house, and before you ask no I haven't been in it since she died except for after her funeral which is how I got interested in the paranormal after her service I went up to the tree house and sat inside and cried for at least a thirty minutes. I felt the wind whistle and I felt something on my shoulder and I looked up to brush whatever it was away but when I looked it was hand and I followed it all the way up the arm to my cousin's face.

I freaked and scrambled away from her and she gave me this sort of sad smile and told me not to be afraid of her that she wasn't going to hurt me. I slid down the wall onto the floor and just stared at her for a moment and then I asked if she was okay.

She smiled and said she was fine and that she was going to miss me. The next part is embarrassing but I asked her in a very small weak voice did dying the way she did hurt? She shook her head no and said she just fell asleep and woke up like the she was right then. She began to fade away fast after that and I jumped up to grab her begging her to stay but my hand went right through hers and she said that she would miss me and to make sure I kept my promise and go to college.

I told her I would and that was the last time I was her. Well telling you that took a lot out of me and well now I'm tired and I have to finish a paper due, so I'm going end this letter here Zak I hope to hear from you again soon.

Always a Fan,

Liv


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Olivia,

That must have been intense for you to have to go through that. Wow I'm so sorry about your cousin sweetie. My grandmother recently passed away a year ago and I was really close to her and I'm still getting used to the fact I can't call her up and talk to her anymore. People ask me all the time if I could would I want to contact her spirit.

And in all honesty I don't think I would, where ever she is I'm sure is okay and is safe. I felt like she communicated with me during an investigation at one point and it really hit me hard. I saw the picture you sent with your letter and I must say that tree house is impressive. Too bad you weren't in the picture would have been nice to see what you look like ya know.

I'm sorry about your mom it sucks she left you. I don't understand how parents can walk out on their own kids like that it really pisses me off to think about it. I could never do that with my kids or anyone who needed me. How come you and your brother don't get on? Is it because you have different mothers? Or is it because you are younger than him? I have an older sister and I don't like being the younger sibling ugh it's annoying as hell.

Sometimes I pretend I'm the oldest but you know older siblings they LOVE to pretend to be in charge all the damn time. I love my sister and my niece and nephew who let me tell you are growing like weeds already ha. It's funny how fast kids grow. Your friends sound interesting, Jennifer kind of sounds like Aaron a little bit to me he is such a damn goofball all the time. But we all have our inner kid.

Tecka is weird but unique in a way as well. She sounds like a interesting person to be around. I know you said your Mom left you so how is the relationship between you and your Dad? I have an okay relationship with my father a little, I'm more close to my stepdad than him though cuz he lives in Florida still. Well I would love to write more but I have to help look through evidence from our last lockdown hope to hear from you again Olivia.

Sincerely,

Zak Bagans


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Zak,

Um, wow didn't think I'd a reply so soon. But anyway the reason my stepbrother and I don't get along is kind of a long story. It really goes back to when we are parents started dating. I never really got the full story of how our parents even met, all I know is that she came to by a car and they hit it off and they have been together ever since then, He never really never liked me at all when we met, he always picked on me and pulled my hair and slapped me around a bit, my dad said he was just "being a boy" and would grow out of it.

I was hoping he would because I had always wanted a sibling older or younger it didn't matter to me either way I hated being an only child. Anyway he never grew out of it, if anything his treatment of me got worse. He would constantly get his friends to pick fights with me and torture me when I was in middle school and it was just bad. We never got along he made it so I had little to no friends at school, I was constantly bullied because I refused to stand up to him and tell him to stop. I never told my dad what was going on at school because I knew he would take Dylan's side.

My dad and I aren't really close, I don't know if it's because of my mom or if we are just too different too get along with each other. I honestly don't understand why he hates me because I loved him so much then all I really wanted was for him to love me back and he just doesn't. Now he lives in Minnesota with his girlfriend from collage and she has a two year old that he just adores and talks about all the time. Her name is Alyssa she really is a sweetheart. How come you really don't get along with your dad? Your stepdad sounds cool, what is your family like your mom and sister?

How do they feel about your chosen profession? Do they believe in the paranormal like you do or are they skeptics? I saw pictures of your dog on twitter Gracie, she is really cute. I have two German Shepards. (I'll enclose a picture of them and me so you can see them and a gift for Gracie I recently went to petsmart and got toys for my boys so I got Gracie a toy too) and I can't wait to see the new episodes of the show last season was really good, I hope you be more careful on your future investigations Zak. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Liv


End file.
